


Amour

by Queen_Leggy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Netflix and Chill, No Smut, Sick Character, Sloppy Makeouts, fly on the wall, nerf guns, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Leggy/pseuds/Queen_Leggy
Summary: Seven and Yoosung find different ways to show each other their love.





	1. Chapter 1

"Catch!" Seven yelled and threw a nerf gun at a startled Yoosung, who just came back from the vets. It was a busy day and Seven wasn't able to visit, so he decided to start another battle to calm the stress.

He caught it and immediately dodged the impending bullet. He ran to cover as Seven returned to his cover. Yoosung checked if Seven was out in the open, he was. Perfect. He took aim and fired, missing by mere inches. He ran to the kitchen, arming his gun. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins. He kept bullets in his pocket now out of habit. This way he was unlikely to run out during their battles. 

A bullet flew past his head and a sigh could be heard. Yoosung spun around and shot, missing the other. He ran in zig-zag motions in attempts to avoid the next bullet. It worked, surprisingly. He slid behind the cupboard, getting temporary cover. He armed it and turned, where was Seven? Seven was dangerous when you didn't know where he was. 

Yoosung crept through the living room, on guard, his gun ready to fire at any moment now. He just needed his target. A flash of red hair flew past the door. Silently, he crept through the room, Seven was just around the corner.

He was hit.

He hit Seven.

"I win!" They yelled at the same time. They stared at each other's eyes, another draw, they began to laugh together. Yoosung ran to Seven's arms, throwing his nerf away and snuggled up close. Still laughing off course. The stress of the day was completely out of mind. Instead, love and joy took over. His boyfriend was a dork, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Staying in the arms of his lover was truly a dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home. How are you feeling babe?" Yoosung called, cough medicine and Dr. Pepper were in his bag. Seven ran into Yoosung's arms, coughing away from the other. 

He'd gotten himself sick, with the way that he treated himself, he wasn't surprised. He really wasn't. At least he had Yoosung taking care of him, besides having all day with the other was a gift. He took time away from the vet just to take care of him. Now he just had to make the most of it.

"Seven, you were supposed to be in bed!"

"I was, I just had to greet you properly."

"You're gonna get me sick too!"

"Then I'll just have to nurse you back to health~"

"You're impossible..."

"You still love me~"

"That doesn't change anything."

"That hurts Yoosung-ie! You'll have to kiss it better~" Seven pointed towards his heart, half-jokingly. Yoosung sighed before bending down to kiss his boyfriend where he pointed, he then moved up to kiss his lips. Seven wrapped his arms around the other's neck and tried to get as close as possible to the other. He could feel Yoosung's heart rate go up.

"I guessed your lips were sore too."

"They still hurt." He pulled him into another kiss. Soft, sweet, soothing.

Those lips were their drugs and they always needed more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a convo. It's late and I'm tired.

"Seven! It's your fault I'm sick!"

"I cannot help it that you're just so kissable Yoosungie~"

"... You promised you'd nurse me back to health..."

"Nurse Seven Oh Seven on duty!"

"Saeyoung..."

"Yes honey~"

"You're an idiot."

"That hurts babe. You're gonna have to kiss it better~"

"You're going to get sick again!"

"I don't care!"

"I do!"

"But babe~"

"... Can you make me chicken noodle soup?"

"Aye aye captain!"

"I'm not sure I should really trust you though..."

"Yoosungie! How could you?"

"Last time you burnt the water!"

"I cannot help it that I have the most beautiful boyfriend who needs my love and affection~"

"You're lucky I love you."

"I love you more~"


	4. Chapter 4

The silence wasn't awkward, it was more welcomed actually. The CD had long ended yet no one bothered to replay it. That would involve withdrawing from cuddling, and let's be honest, that was a fate neither of them was looking forward to. It would have to happen, just not now. 

Yoosung was thankful that Seven was a radiator, as they forgot to turn on the central heating, and it was cold goddamnit. Of course, they had a blanket, but Seven kept him warmer than the blanket ever could. He was curled up in Seven's lap, his head resting on the other's shoulders. Seven would press occasional kisses on Yoosung's forehead and he kept stealing glances.

Yoosung was just too cute for his own good.

No seriously, who allowed him to be this adorable? Of course, Seven wasn't complaining. After all, he managed to get a little bean to feel the same way about him. That was an accomplishment in itself. He still couldn't believe it, however, with such a cutie in his lap he knew his prayer's had been answered. And in the best possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of moving and updating daily is getting a little difficult as I have no time.  
> Also, we're losing the internet for a couple weeks so if I disappear, that's why.  
> Anyways, I'm trying to update this daily so that this ship stays alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's homophobic language here. Just a 'lil warning. ^.^

Generally, when they were walking together, no one said anything. It was obvious that they were a couple, with them holding hands or their arms around the other's waist. Or shoulders, however, that was generally Seven because Yoosung was a short arse (ok, not really, but I just love that phrase so...), basically, they weren't afraid of PDA.

This day started out that any other, they were getting ready for a date, it was a Saturday after all, and they were just together to the cinema, it was close and the new Wonder Woman movie was coming out that weekend. They both were really looking forward to it as they had hard such brilliant things about it. 

Yoosung was going on about the movie, with Seven teasing him every now and again. He couldn't wait to see it. And he got to spend time with his favourite person, the day was going to be perfect.

"I never knew there were these kinds of people here." Some asshat couldn't keep his trap shut.

Seven ignored it, he wasn't going to ruin their day; Yoosung didn't realise that the asswipe was talking to them. They kept walking on, perfectly content. The asswipe couldn't just leave it at one comment, nooooo. He had to get right in their faces. Seven's grip around Yoosung's waist tightened, pulling him closer. 

"I cannot believe this, real faggots. I thought you guys were like a myth or something."

"Sorry, are you talking to us." Seven spoke up, he didn't want to ruin their date, but this person was just trying to test them. As long as there wasn't a fight. They tried to get around him, and continue walking on. He wasn't worth it, however, he just kept moving himself to block their attempts from getting away. Yoosung was painfully aware of the passerby's stares.

"Do you see other faggots here? I thought all fags were like child molesters or something?"

Yoosung held onto Seven, his eyes were beginning to water. He wasn't evil, he knew he wasn't. Now Seven was mad. He glared at the asswipe.

"Listen here, believe whatever you want. Just keep your bullshit to yourself." He pushed past, bringing Yoosung with him. The asswipe tried to follow when someone stopped him, warning him that she knew his parents and was going to be telling them about everything that happened. 

"Do you still want to go see the movie Yoosungie?"

"Yeah. Can we get ice-cream as well?"

"Of course!"

It was a really good movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another convo

"Yoosungie~"

"I swear if it's another pickup line-"

"Did you survive the Avada Kedavra curse? Because you're drop dead gorgeous."

"Seven, why?"

"Because my love for you burns like a dying phoenix."  


"Seven, please. Let's just finish the movie in peace."

"We could watch something else."

"What?"

"Well, do you like Harry Potter? Because I a-Dumbledore you!"

"... Ok, that one's good."

"Really!?"

"I think it's due to the fact that you're magical because I've fallen under your spell."

"Well Harry Potter may be the Boy Who Lived, but you're my Chosen One."  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Yoosung's favourite colour was red. After the what he swore was the softest and floofiest hair known to mankind. He swore, whenever Seven was happy his hair became floofier and poofier. It always seemed to smell like coffee, which was coincidentally his favourite scent. 

Seven's favourite colour was purple. Like the purple which showed so much life and emotion in Yoosung's eyes. The eyes that would sparkle when he was around the other, and the eyes that told him he was upset before Yoosung said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Travelling just for internet is fun...  
> And OH BOY IS THIS SHORT


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by my friend, because I wanted her to become Yooseven trash as well.

Yoosung and seven were hanging out watching breaking bad on Netflix on Seven's couch. Yoosung's phone vibrated showing a snapchat from MC. 

 _Whats up?_ with a picture of herself.

 _Just watching Netflix with seven Y_ oosung sent back with a picture of him and seven quite close to each other.

 _Netflix and chill? kinky lol_ she sent with a winky face.

Totally confused Yoosung turned to seven, "Seven? What does Netflix and chill mean?

Seven turned around with a dreamy expression, "Fuck Yoosung, why don't I show you?" 

Seven then moved so he was straddling Yoosung, "soo innocent and precious, that's about to change lol." He managed to choke out before attacking Yoosungs lips with his own.

Yoosung let out a low moan before letting his hands go to Seven's flaming red hair. Seven moaning tried to get as close as humanly possible to Yoosung his mind clouding with all different scenarios on how this could end, all more pleasurable as the one before. Seven bites Yoousung's lips to gain entrance into his mouth. When allowed access he pulled back and chuckled "I'm in," then went back to kissing him furiously.

Pulling back once more Seven leaned over and whispered in a low deep, husky voice in Yoosungs ear, "Is you name Tanya? cause I'm gonna tan ya ass." Seven smirked.

"WHat I don't understand?" Yoosung muttered.

"I heard you haven't been studying, is that cause you're trying to get the D," Seven said before picking Yoosung up carrying him off to his room where they weren't seen for the next couple of hours but outside the door, moaning could definitely be heard.

 

Fly on the wall POV 

 

Why are those humans eating each other's faces? Oh well, weird humans, I guess buzzzz.

 

**{Shes never going to let me write again... mwhaha}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have expected that...


	9. Chapter 9

It was Seven's thrashing that woke Yoosung up. Seven was in the middle of a nightmare, tears lined the corner of his eyes. Yoosung gently shook him awake, he jumped back, his eyes adjusting to make out the features he loved so much. He let Yoosung pull him into an embrace, holding on tightly. The visions from his dream kept on replaying.

Yoosung kept silent, he knew that it would take minutes before Seven opened up to what happened, he held in close and pressed reassuring kisses on his forehead. Tears fell from Seven's eyes as he silently sobbed. Regrets ran through his head. Why did he ever think it was a good idea to leave his twin? However, if it never happened, he wouldn't have met Yoosung. His light in the darkness.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was my brother." At first when Yoosung first saw the nightmares, Seven would lie about it. He stopped months ago, it still felt weird to tell the truth. But good at the same time.

"He's safe now. Sleeping in the next room over."

"I shouldn't have left him with her."

"You can't change the past. You can only make the future better."

" I know. How can I call myself Defender of Justice if I couldn't defend him though?"

"You have. And you keep defending him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to make up for my friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Winter is one of the most beautiful seasons when it snows. The snow is just the most beautiful blanket of peace and serenity. A picture perfect scene, that is, until the people leave for school and work.

They managed to wake before the chaos. While the snow was still pristine and clean. Yoosung's eyes were drawn to it and soon after both he and Seven were ready to leave the house. They made the first footprints, and Seven had to ruin the peace by throwing a snowball at Yoosung. 

Of course, he had to retaliate, and the war was on.

Snow flew about, laughter rang through the air and two people moved around almost dance-like with their dodging, ducking and weaving, it was like an intricate dance that only they knew the routine to. Their dance ended when Yoosung tripped over his feet, knocking Seven down with him. They landed on the soft powdery snow, laughing together. 

"I thought you already fell for me."

"SEVEN!"

"No, babe, this is where you're supposed to say something cheesy and romantic like I fall for you every day!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Look, realism takes a long time, especially when I'm drawing two people." MC started, her protests falling on empty ears. Personally, she didn't mind drawing them, it was just the time constraints and what if she produced something terrible?

"I know it's short notice, but I'll pay well. And I can get you those markers you've been eyeing up." Seven pleaded. MC's face lit up, Copic markers were expensive as, and as she was still jobless, in college and didn't have a huge online presence, she couldn't really afford them. She kept her social media from Seven, expect Facebook of course so that he didn't feel the need to hack into it and give her followers. She wanted to do it all by herself.

"I can do without sleep I suppose... Deal."

Yoosung's birthday was coming up, and so, Seven wanted the perfect present, and MC was a brilliant artist, even if she tried to deny it. She could improve a lot, however, he knew he could trust her. 

She worked for hours upon hours, no longer bothering to wash the watercolours off her face until the end of the day. The selfie that Seven gave her to draw was fun, however, Seven couldn't pull a normal face, no... He had to pull the ugliest face possible, however, drawing Yoosung's reaction was fun, a look of absolute horror, which would possibly be the look when he sees the painting.

At least it wasn't a toilet selfie. Not that she'd ever taken one...

Yoosung was honestly worried about the present, knowing Seven, it would be something really stupid, however, he could be really thoughtful. In his own troll-like ways.

Two weeks passed, Seven paid MC with a pack of 24 copics (which prompted her to hug him, and of course, that was when Baeh- I mean Jaehee walked in) and 74,873 won (£50). 

"Now, to become the sleeping beauty and sleep for 100 years."

The day of Yoosung's birthday arrived (the day after the painting was received) and Seven had actually cooked, with the help of Jaehee. Ok, Jaehee cooked and Seven claimed to help when all he did was the taste test. Admittedly, that's a very important role. The blond got breakfast in bed and totally didn't get maple syrup on the bed. 

The whole RFA plus Saeran were gathered in their living room (Saeran totally wasn't bribed with ice-cream) and had left their presents in the living room. Yoosung's family would arrive around dinner time, and we planning on meeting his boyfriend (however, that is a different story and whether or not I write it depends on how I'm feeling) and they both were super nervous for that.

Seven gave his presents before they left the room.

"Out of all the selfies, you chose that one."

"Yoosung, how could you be so harsh? The artist lost hours of sleep for this!"

"Seven, I never said I didn't like it. She captured your face perfectly, looks like how you always look."

"How do you know the artist's a she?"

"MC has snapchat..."

"SHE TOLD ME SHE JUST HAS FACEBOOK!"

"FUCK!" MC yelled from the other room, having heard Seven shouting.

"Seven, you're an idiot."

"But you love me."

"Doesn't stop you from being an idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, request oneshots, I need help.  
> Also, toilet selfies are fun, especially when the toilet has a hilarious message on it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request #1. (Seven is going through a really bad depressive episode and doesn't feel like he deserves Yoosung, and Yoosung reassures he will never leave Seven)  
> I went for the angsty one first.  
> Seven's POV because I miss this style of writing. Also, there's a lot of swearing. ^.^

He's still asleep, the little bean. He looks so peaceful, how does he even keep his hair this soft? I don't know how on earth I managed to get someone so pure, sweet and adorable to love someone like me. I'm a mess and yet, he's here, with me. Is he even happy with me? Wouldn't he be happier with someone like MC, someone who's not so fucked up inside? 

I don't want to lose him though. Am I allowed to be selfish? Even with all the fucked up shit that I've done in my life. Am I allowed to keep this bundle of joy by my side? What if he gets hurt? What if my past comes back to haunt me, and I'm forced to leave him? Could I even do that? No. I don't want to lose him. I want him to stay with me until death do us part.

Upon saying that, I need to get a ring.

What if he says no? What if he's unhappy? As much as I want to keep him, I don't want him to be unhappy? His happiness is more important than mine after all. It would just hurt too much to see him with someone else. Actually, I'd rather not think of something like that. But, someone else might be able to give him everything he wants. What if he's only dating me because he feels sorry for me? 

I don't deserve him. I really don't. It really wouldn't surprise me if he left and never returned, it would break me, but not surprise. I'm just not good enough. I probably annoy him with my constant jokes and teasing, and embarrassing him in public... It's no wonder he's upset with me. I mean he isn't even cuddling me like normal. I pull him into a hug. I don't want to lose my sunshine.

"Babe, are you ok?" The world's cutest sleepy mumble called out.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes, wait. You're avoiding the question Sae."

"How do you get your hair so soft Yoosungie?~"

"Seriously, what's wrong? You know I would never judge you."

"Now you're avoiding the question."

"Hair masks work wonders. Now, what's wrong?"

"Are you happy, with me?" I'm not sure I want to hear the answer.

"Of course silly~" I smile, snuggling into his shoulder and neck, he laughs. It's a beautiful sound.

"You know I love you."

"Do you want to talk about what spurred your doubts?"

"I'm fucked up, we know that much. And I'm pretty sure you would rather date someone who is so much nicer and who isn't just as fucked up as me. You have said it yourself, MC understands you. What if you're happier without me? Happier with someone who doesn't have such a fucked up past that is always putting people close to me in danger. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sae, dear, I'm happiest when I'm with you. I love you and only you. I don't care if I'm in danger, I have you protecting me and you have me protecting you. From anything, except spiders."

"God Seven Oh Seven, the Spider-Slayer!" He laughs, and dear God, why did you have to give him the most beautiful laugh in the world?

"Besides, I wouldn't be happier with MC. She's gay. Or in her own words, Gaehee for Baehee." 

I laugh, MC truly is something. Yoosung rests his head on my chest, cuddling up close.

"I love you, and nothing's gonna change that."

"Even if I delete your LOLOL account?"

"Even if you betray me like that."

"I love you too Yoosungie~"

He falls asleep quickly, please, please, don't dro- he's drooling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon, dude, I dunno who you are, but you are freaking awesome.


	13. Belated Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! THIS IS LATE AF

Family isn't always the people directly related to you. Sometimes it's the people you've chosen, those who are close to you and you love with all your heart. The same love that couldn't possibly be extended to your "real" family. Seven's family is the RFA, with Jumin and V as the parents, Jaehee as the auntie who really needs a new glass of wine, MC as the younger sister, Zen was the Straight™ cousin, Saeran was naturally Seven's twin and Yoosung was Seven's husband, or hopefully soon to be husband.

He was clearly the gay cousin, wait, no, bi cousin. Shame that title doesn't have the same ring to it. No, being gay was MC's thing.

He was so grateful for these idiots, for helping him through his toughest times. Especially his little cutie Yoosungie~

So he was going to make this Christmas special. He'd commissioned a special custom ring, a LOLOL themed one, this Christmas was either going to be the best one ever or the worst. This was the first Christmas with his twin back, so he made sure he got his twin something special, a personalised ice-cream maker, the bowl had written on it, "Pugs and kisses" with a little pug drawing. He got everyone something personalised, even Elly, who wouldn't receive the present anyway because Jumin didn't trust him. In fact, the only one who didn't get something personalised was Zen, he just got a shit tonne of bath products because his personality stinks.

He meant that as a joke, he truly didn't believe it.

He spent countless hours, lying in bed feeling sick and worried, yet the main worries disappeared with the sight of a certain blond. Yoosung had a very calming effect, especially his cuddles. He was a reminder that he was free now, he didn't have to lose everything. 

He had everything he needed and now, he wanted to allow himself to be selfish. Even for a short while. 

Christmas came sooner than expected, and everyone was at Jumin's place, he did have the largest house after all, so it made sense. Presents were shared, Jumin was confused as to why there were plants everywhere (Seven had kindly donated mistletoe during the night) and even more so when Zen kissed his cheek when they both just happened to be underneath said plant. 

The final present was Yoosung's, from Seven.

Seven went down on one knee, and suddenly everyone was quiet. Yoosung's eyes widened as a small black box was taken out, small tears pricked his eyes.

"Yoosung, we've been dating for a few years now, and honestly, I can't even imagine a life without you in it. You've brought so much happiness to my life and you've helped me through so much. So will you bring even more happiness into my life and marry me?" He was strangely serious, which was a first. 

Everyone held their breath for the answer, seconds seemed to last hours.

Yoosung was speechless, tears of happiness streaked down his cheeks as he nodded.

"Yes!" He jumped into Seven's arms, leaving the ring discarded, honestly, Seven could've proposed with a leaf of grass and we would've still said yes. Heck, even with a single crisp he still would've said yes.

"You forgot your ring Yoosungie~"

"It can wait a couple seconds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's had a lovely Christmas or Winter Holidays, and that you got to spend it with those dear to you.


End file.
